The Harry Potter Legacy: Kidnapped
by Saeraleis
Summary: When Harry and Ginny Potter are kidnapped by the remaining Death Eaters, James, Lily, and Albus Potter are their only hope. But will the three siblings have the courage to save their parents, or will they hide in the shadows as the Ministry does nothing?
1. An Unfortunate Family Reunion

An Unfortunate Family Reunion

Lily

It all happened so quickly. It happened almost like in the story dad told us about his parents but he and mum didn't die. They were taken by you-know-who's minions, the Death Eaters. They came for us. They took mum and dad and left James, Albus, and I to die in the burning house. Lucky for us, the aurors found us before we could. They took us to the Leaky Cauldron and we stayed there until our letters from Hogwarts arrived. It was my first year to Hogwarts, and my parents were missing.

I woke up two days before James, Albus and I left for Hogwarts to find them missing. There was a note on my bedside table with a plate of eggs and bacon. As I munched on a piece of bacon, I read the note.

"_Meet us at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley._

_Eat you breakfast._

_James and Albus"_

I quickly finished my breakfast and threw on some clothes before heading into Diagon Alley to find my brothers. O found them sitting outside the ice cream parlor both eating an ice cream. I sat down in James's lap.

"I see," I said. "You make me eat breakfast so I won't be hungry for an ice cream, and then you get some to taunt me!"

James and Albus laughed.

"That was the plan! Wasn't it Albus?" James said grinning.

Albus nodded, also grinning before giving me an ice cream. I grinned before picking up a small bit and smearing it on James's nose. They both laughed and James licked it off his nose.

"You've still got to teach me to do that," I told him.

James smiled proudly. "You either have it or you don't, and you, little sister, do not!"'

Albus looked behind us and frowned. "And now we're either going to be buried under hugs or questions. To be honest, I'd prefer the questions."

I looked behind us and saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron walking toward us. Rose ran up to us ahead of her parents. She pulled me off James's lap and squished me in a hug.

"Can't… breathe… Rose…." I gasped.

Rose quickly let go. "Right. Sorry. Are you all alright?"

James nodded. "Well we were having a happy morning until you showed and decided to remind us to be devastated."

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had walked up to us by then.

"Yes. Let's stay on the happy rather than the sad," Aunt Hermione said.

Uncle Ron just nodded, as always. He always simply agreed with Aunt Hermione. I asked mum why he did that once. She said he did it because if he didn't Aunt Hermione would have to yell at him for saying something he shouldn't have.

"So. Have you three already gotten your things for Hogwarts?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "We're all set."

Aunt Hermione smiled. "Excellent. And this is your first year, isn't it, dear?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yes. I wish I could go now."

She laughed. "You'll be on the train in two days on your way to get sorted. Gryffindor, I suppose. With your brothers."

I nodded. "Though I wouldn't mind any of the other houses."

"Even Slytherin?" James asked, disgusted.

"Yes. It's not that terrible after all," I said.

"Dad's rubbing off on you!" Albus commented.

I grinned. I was glad to be compared to dad. He saved the world little by little before he was even out of Hogwarts. I looked up to him, which was why I was wearing such a big mask around them. I didn't want anyone to know I cried myself to sleep ever since they left because I was so scared. I was scared for mum, for dad, and for us. What if they decide to take us next… So I haven't shown them what's been going on in my head since mum and dad were taken. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I was going to Hogwarts. I didn't need my brothers worrying about me all the time…

Did I?


	2. Lily's Meeting with the Sorting Hat

Lily's Meeting with the Sorting Hat

Albus

James and I explained to Lily how things worked at Hogwarts once we were settled in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Albus and I are going to go with the greater flow of people, but you need to find Hagrid and go with him to the boats," James told her.

Then, Rose slipped into our compartment and sat down beside Lily.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

Lily grinned and Rose laughed.

"Well, look at you! Off to your first year at Hogwarts!" she said.

Lily nodded excitedly and looked at me.

"When are we going to get there?" she asked.

"When the train falls off the tracks," James teased, "then we'll be there!"

Lily glared at him. "The train will _not_ fall off the tracks!" She looked at Rose. "Will it?"

Rose shot a glared at James. "Don't listen to your brother. He's being a liar!" she declared. "As always, he has to stir up trouble."

Lily nodded while James and I broke into fits of laughter.

"You two really do want to scare you little sister out of her wits, don't you?"

I shrugged. "It's what we do!"

Rose groaned and stood. "Come on Lily," she said. "Let's leave these two to their childish games."

Lily nodded and they walked out, leaving James and me behind. We shrugged and quickly pulled on your robes as the Hogwarts castle came into view.

We waved to Lily as she followed Hagrid to the boats. We followed the flow of students to the horseless carriages and climbed into one with, naturally, James's girlfriend, Dani. I was about to jump out when we started moving.

Dani smiled at James before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked.

James nodded and hugged her back. "Yeah. Course I am."

"But what about your mum and dad?" Dani asked, obviously more concerned about James then his siblings. "Aren't you worried that you'll never see them again?"

"Well when you put it like that…" I muttered.

James punched my shoulder.

"I am worried about them. But I doubt I'll never see them again. After all, nobody is kidnapped simply because the napped has the ability to do so. There's got to be some sort of motivation behind it," James droned, or at least, that's what it sounded like to me.

It went on like this for what seemed like ages, with Dani cooing over James and commenting on how awful it must be for him, not paying me a sliver of attention.

We finally came to a stop and I was the first one out. Naturally, James had to be a 'gentleman' and help her out of the carriage. So naturally, I left then in my dust to hold hands and kiss as they walked.

The Great Hall looked as magnificent as always. The four long tables as the candles floated above our heads. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and made a face when James and Dani sat down across from me. While they sat there making kissy faces, I talked with my friends, Sam Jones and Kora Grace. We were basically a rag-tag team of middle children.

McGonagall stood and spoke for a bit and then the first years came in. Professor Longbottom, or as we know him, Neville, called the first years up one by one. I saw Lily in the crowd. She looked so nervous. She saw me and gave me a nervous smile, when Neville called her up. She gingerly sat down on the stool and Neville placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It sat there, contemplating on where to place her. Its eyes kept looking back and forth between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table.

"_Hmmm…"_ it said. _"You are very difficult to place…" _Then the Sorting Hat came to a conclusion. _"I think, you'll do best in…"_


	3. Seperated

Separated

James

Albus and I were upset, yes, but we were happy for Lily. She had said she didn't truly care which house she landed in. She was just thrilled that she was at Hogwarts. As Albus and I sat in the Gryffindor common room, we thought about Lily and her new house. She wasn't in Gryffindor with us; instead, she was in Ravenclaw, which made perfect sense. Lily was brilliant.

Albus was upset about it though. I tried to cheer him up, but, in truth, I was upset too. We wouldn't really ever get to see her, her being in a different house and a different year. We would get to see her at meals and if we pass her in the halls and holidays when we went home. 'Course this year we were staying since we really didn't have anywhere to go and we didn't want to trouble Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with three extra mouths to feed. But Albus and I decided to put on a smile for our little sister's sake. We wanted her to be happy.

And here she was, happy as a clam. She was at Hogwarts, a place she's been longing to go to since she knew of its existence.

Still lost in thought, I suddenly feel Dani plunk down onto my lap.

"Hi sweetheart," she piped, kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I said, absent-mindedly.

"James!" she whined. "What is going on with you darling? You're so distracted!"

I frowned. "Dani, can we talk? Alone?"

Albus got the message and left.

"So?" Dani asked, obviously just wanting to make out.

"We're through," I said flatly.

"What?" Dani was confused. She had never been broken up with before.

"I feel like you don't really love me. You only seem to love my lips."

"B – But I've never been broken up with before!" she protested, jumping to her feet. She was no doubt more angry then sad.

"Yes you have. By me."

Dani growled before storming up to the dormitories.

"If she never comes near me again, it'll be too soon!" Albus said. "Thanks for crushing her spirits. I think she was aiming for me after you."

"If she tries, let me know. And I thought I asked you to leave," I said.

Albus shrugged. "You did. But I heard 'We're through' and I hid and watched," he said, grinning proudly.

"You sneak!" I joked.

Albus's eyes grew big, knowing I was going to get him, and he ran as fast as he could to the dormitories. I counted the thumps, indicating his footsteps on the steps. He ran up three at a time. I chuckled before walking up the steps to my own dorm to get some sleep before classes started up the next day.


	4. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

Ginny

"Ginny, I'm sure they're fine!" Harry insisted.

"How can you know for sure?" I demanded, through the nonstop tears that fell from my eyes. "Wh-What if they're really trapped too and they just won't say so?"

Harry hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, but I just wanted to cry.

"They're our kids." He whispered. "That's how I know for sure that they're ok."

I nodded slowly, wanting more than anything to believe him, but I couldn't. The thought of my kids out there, lost, or hungry… It was eating me up. I just had to know if they were ok.

Harry and I had been kidnapped just weeks before Lily, James, and Albus would've been sent to Hogwarts. We don't even know if they were alive. The Death Eaters told us repeatedly that they were dead, but I refused to believe it. My kids wouldn't die so easily, but after no hope for so long, I was beginning to believe them.

Harry didn't, though. He was too strong to believe it.

"I-I just want my kids, Harry." I whispered.

Harry nodded.

"I know, Ginny… So do I…"

Then he broke.

So we sat there, crying together, waiting for our supper to be brought to us.


	5. On Hold

I'm putting this story on hold guys. I have no ideas for it what-so-ever right now, and I'm also being forced to do the Science Fair (curse my smarticles) and my French teacher is driving me mad. I'll update it when I have the time, or the lack of stress to update. If things don't improve, I might let someone else take over for me. Thanks for understanding.

~Me


End file.
